Destinos Cruzados
by Zhines
Summary: Es la secuela de "Dejando la Vida" (leer antes para poder entender este), Despues de la Visita de Ada, a Chris le quedaron mas dudas, debe resolverlas y buscar hasta el fin del mundo por las respuestas que tanto busca.
1. Destinos Cruzados

**_Disclaimer:_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_**

 ** _Es la secuela de "Dejando la Vida" (leer antes para poder entender este) – Dedicado a la gente bella del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror" Especialmente a Deben agradecerle a_ MissHarperWong27 _y_ Addie Redfield _por las insistencias y amenazas para realizar la secuela, esto es para ustedes chicas, Lena no uses la tabla de palos…._**

 **Fanfic** **: _Destinos Cruzados_**

 ** _25 de Octubre de 2013_**

A Ada Wong la despiertan los rayos del sol que le dan en su cara, al darse vuelta descubre que su amante y amor Leon Kennedy, ya se ha ido, esto la sorprende pues normalmente es ella quien se va primero en sus encuentros ve en cambio sobre la mesita de noche una nota de él, la misma le indica que tuvo que salir a realizar un papeleo y se encontraran luego para planear sus pendientes.

Ada decide aprovechar la mañana para disfrutar del hotel antes del Che-Out, así que antes de entrar a la ducha pide que le traigan el desayuno a la habitación en unos treinta minutos, después de su baño sale y se coloca sus prendas íntimas que traía en su bolso, al terminar de colocárselas tocan la puerta, se coloca la bata de baño y de espaldas a la puerta pide que pasen

Lo que paso a continuación la sorprendió enormemente, la tomaron por detrás apuntándole con un arma en su sien

-"Así que estas viva maldita perra"

-"Vaya, pero si es Chris Redfield, veo que aun causo sensaciones en ti"

-"Quería creer que estabas muerta, pero te vi entrar anoche con Leon, espere a que se fuera, para que no se interpusiera y cuidara tu maldito trasero"

-"Sabes Redfield, puedo cuidar de mi trasero yo solita" – en eso ella hace un movimiento y se deshace de la llave que la mantenía aprisionada haciendo que el soltara el arma que le tenía en la cabeza cayendo lejos de ellos, sin embargo, Chris intenta sujetarla pero falla y solo logra abrir la bata de baño de Ada, ella se aleja de él realizando una voltereta, quedando hacia la pared, ella se sorprende de como se la devora con la mirada

-"Vaya no sabía que tenías deseos ocultos por alguna mujer Redfield, pensé que solo eras músculos" – dice ella sin preocuparse por cerrar su bata

-"Solo eres una zorra que se vende al mejor postor Wong" – dice el tratando de ofenderla con cada palabra

-"Lamento que pienses eso de mí, pero soy una mujer de un solo hombre, y déjame decirte que tu ni en un millón de años serias capaz de satisfacerme como lo hace el" - recordando que solo ha habido dos hombres en su cama y uno era Leon

Ella ni en sus sueños más desquiciados, pudo prevenir lo que ocurrió después: Chris Redfield la tomo por los hombros dándole el más rudo y tortuoso beso que había recibido en toda su vida, era un beso cargado de odio, rencor y lujuria, pero más sorprendente fue cuando ella se descubrió respondiéndole a ese beso infiel, con el que amenazaba traicionar al amor de su vida.

Poco a poco fueron llegando a la pared, ella con sus manos el cuello de él, Chris por su parte con su mano derecha bajaba desde su hombro hasta la cadera de ella, y de allí al trasero de la espía que tanto odiaba, pero que en estos momentos era objeto de su deseo y rabia reprimidos, pronto llego la falta de aire a sus pulmones, en ese momento el aprovecha para mirarla bien: un brasier de encaje negro en conjunto con una tanga, ambos ocultando sutilmente sus zonas prohibidas, pero luego recuerda el rencor que le tiene, prácticamente lo reto en su hombría, el no iba a dejar eso así y pensaba demostrárselo a toda costa.

Nuevamente la toma y la arroja con rabia hacia la cama, él la mira mientras se va despojando de su suéter cuello tortuga, sus jeans y zapatos, al llegar a la cama, se lanza contra ella aprisionándola con su cuerpo y el colchón, desde el cuello empieza a succionar fuertemente el cuerpo de ella, Ada sabe que dejaran marcas en su piel, sin embargo, solo suspira, trata de no gemir, para evitar complacerlo aunque se le está haciendo difícil.

Chris se muestra hábil con sus manos, pero al bajar se encuentra con la cicatriz que tiene Ada en su costado derecho, por un momento la acaricia con suma delicadeza, Ada ve en su mirada algo que solo ha visto en Leon: preocupación, ella recuerda que la noche anterior había aceptado tener una vida nueva junto a Leon, así que intenta alejarse de Chris, pero el reacciona volviendo a adoptar su actitud hostil

-"De esta no te vas a escapar Wong"

En seguida vuelve a tomar posesión de los labios de Ada, mientras que salvajemente arranca el brasier de encaje de ella, inmediatamente su boca se traslada a el seno derecho, mientras que con su mano atiende el otro, ella aun lucha por no gemir, después de un rato baja con su boca y con sus manos baja las pantis de ella e inmediatamente se quita su bóxer, y sin dejarle tiempo para pensar se introduce bruscamente en ella, arrancando el primer gemido de Ada, allí empieza un brusco pero placentero vaivén, haciendo despertar emociones que ambos no sabían que tenían el uno por el otro, Chris deja de ser brusco con ella, pues ya no le ve la necesidad, esta ha cambiado y ahora solo quiere darle placer a esta mujer que hace suya con cada embestida que le da, Ada por su parte gime a todo pulmón, se ha olvidado momentáneamente de Leon y su historia de amor.

En el momento cumbre, Chris la llena totalmente, mientras que ella grita su nombre, ambos cansados por el esfuerzo se quedan dormidos.

Ada se despierta primero, lo más silenciosamente posible se viste y sale de allí, antes de salir ve al hombre que está en la cama, que la hizo suya, ella puso poca resistencia, sin embargo, no se siente mal consigo misma, aunque en un principio lo pensó…

* * *

 ** _24 de Julio de 2020_**

La vida de Ada Wong, es muy diferente de cómo fue en el pasado, ahora dirige una pequeña librería en el Barrio de San Telmo en Buenos Aires Argentina, y aunque sus misiones le dieron el suficiente dinero para vivir con todos los lujos esta y otra vida, tenía que buscar algo en que ocupar su tiempo libre.

Leon eventualmente se enteró de la traición carnal de Ada con Chris en el pasado, sin embargo, la perdono. Aunque llega un momento en el que tu pasado se mezcla con tu futuro de la peor manera.

Ada estaba por cerrar la librería, cuando recibió una llamada de Leon

-"Hola Sra. Kennedy, ya aterrice sano y salvo"

-"Hola Sr. Kennedy, ya lo extraño" – dice ella mientras coloca el anuncio de cerrado en la puerta

-"Escucha, hago todo el papeleo pendiente con Helena en Los Ángeles, y regreso nuevamente a casa"

-"Bien espero ansiosa" – al colgar, se coloca el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero, lleva unos jeans negros, zapatos altos negros, y por su puesto una blusa color rojo escarlata, en eso escucha la campana de la puerta

-"Disculpe ya cerramos" – pero se queda pasmada antes de llegar a la puerta, al ver quien entro

-"Eres difícil de encontrar Ada"

-"¿Cómo rayos me encontraste Chris?

-"Mucha investigación y muchos favores cobrados, en realidad te escondiste muy bien durante todos estos años" – dice el mientras se acerca a ella, mientras ella va hacia atrás alejándose ambos de la entrada

-"No deberías estar aquí" – ella mira nerviosamente la puerta

-"Tranquila Wong, sé muy bien que tu esposo está en Estados Unidos"

-"Con más razón, debes irte de aquí inmediatamente"

-"¿Cuál es tu miedo?, ¿que vuelvas a caer en la tentación conmigo? O ¿quieres seguir jugando con los sentimientos de los demás?" – dice el sacando un papel de su bolsillo, es el mismo que ella le dio 7 años atrás en el que decía sobre su embarazo

-"Es un asunto mucho más difícil de lo que piensas" – dice ella sin dejar de mirar la puerta y el reloj que está en la pared

-"¿Esperas a alguien que no quieras que conozca Ada?"

Sin tiempo a contestar, suenan las campanas de la puerta, acompañado de un escándalo de varias voces que entran a la tienda, ajenos a lo que ocurre adentro

-"Mama, mama, Micel se volvió a pelear con Natalia" – dice un pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes

-"Mama es que ella me busco y yo no me iva a dejar, además Alex no me defendió" – Respondía una pequeña niña Rubia también de ojos verdes

-"Eso es porque hay que respetar a las damas, así como dice papa" – Chris se sobresalta a escuchar la palabra papa

-"Pero yo soy tu hermana gemela, debes defenderme a mí, ¿Verdad mama?"

-"¿Son gemelos? – dice Chris algo alto llamando la atención de los niños

-"Disculpe señor, ¿es que acaso no parecemos hermanos gemelos? – dice la pequeña mirando astutamente a Chris, mientras Ada parece salir de su trance, entrando en acción

-"Ya fue suficiente los dos, se van a la sala a hacer sus deberes en total silencio, que debo hablar con el señor" – los dos pequeños se van derrotados, desapareciendo tras la puerta del fondo

-"¿Tuviste gemelos Ada? – dice Chris tratando de no gritar, ya que los pequeños pueden escucharlo

-"¿Acaso no se nota?, son mi dolor de cabeza doble, pero estoy complacida con ello" – ella se dirige a la caja fuerte, la abre y saca un sobre de ella

-"¿Qué haces? – pregunta el acercándose a ella

-"Aclarar todo el asunto de una vez por todas" – busca dentro del sobre y saca un papel

-"¿Qué es eso? – dice el señalando el papel

-"Cuando los niños nacieron, al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta que había una diferencia notable en ambos: Alexandro es Pelirrojo y Micel es rubia, así que Leon decidió hacerse la prueba de paternidad, pues ya sabía de ti, de alguna forma los niños no son gemelos, sino hermanos solo por mi línea de sangre"

-"No entiendo nada, ¿qué quieres decir?"

-"Ese día, que estuvimos juntos, tú me embarazaste, pero horas antes también había tenido relaciones con Leon, y él también me embarazo"

-"Estas desvariando Wong, ¿qué locura es esa?"

-"Que ambos me embarazaron, al parecer mi útero reprodujo dos óvulos sanos al mismo tiempo, así que cada uno de ustedes fertilizo un ovulo diferente, es por eso que los niños no son gemelos, así que Micel es hija de Leon, y Alex es tu hijo" – termino ella entregándole a prueba de paternidad donde indicaba que solo la niña era hija de Leon, y el niño era de un padre desconocido.

-"Eso es imposible" – exclama Chris sin dar crédito a lo que dice el papel

-"Yo tampoco quería creerlo, hasta que los niños fueron creciendo, mi hija se parecía más a Leon, y mi hijo se parecía más a ti"

-"Si todo esto es verdad, quiero llevarme a mi hijo"

-"Eso no lo voy a permitir, él tiene una vida hecha aquí: tiene a su madre, a su padre y a su hermana, ¿qué le vas a ofrecer tú? Una niñera, y verlo solo en las noches si tiempo para compartir, claro que no" - Él la toma bruscamente por los hombros, y la mira intensamente

-"Es mi hijo Wong, tú me has quitado ese privilegio, y se lo has dado a otro"

-"Escúchame muy bien: puedes verlo, visitarlo, compartir con él en vacaciones, navidad y cumpleaños, pero no te lo vas a llevar"

-"No estoy de acuerdo, él debe saber la verdad sobre mi" – dice acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-"Puede que una vez él te conozca y crezca un poco más, podríamos decirle la verdad, pero no ahora, solo lo confundirías, es solo un niño Chris"

Ella podía ver el marrón de sus ojos, y ocurrió lo inevitable: ambos se fundieron en un beso, pero no era como los anteriores que habían tenido llenos de rabia, era un beso cargado de nostalgia y muchos deseos reprimidos, en eso suena el teléfono de Ada, llevándolos de nuevo a la realidad

-"Diga" – respondía ella alejándose de Chris, quien la miraba sin saber que hacer

-"Ada, debo decirte que Chris Redfield se dirige a Buenos Aires, creo que va a buscarte" - gritaba intensamente del otro lado Helena Harper

-"Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ya está aquí" – respondió ella mirando a Chris de reojo

-"Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío" – exclamaba sin cesar Helena

-"Tranquila, tengo todo controlado, adiós Helena" – corto la llamada y volvió a poner su celular en su bolsillo

-"Escucha Chris: quiero que seas parte de la vida de Alex, y cuando él tenga la edad necesaria, le contaremos la verdad, pero no te lo vas a llevar"

-"Bien, es un gran paso" - se vuelve a acercar peligrosamente a ella, pero ella lo retiene colocando su mano en su pecho

-"Y no te vas a volver a meter en mi relación con Leon, solo eres el padre de mi hijo, solo eso" - el solo la miraba de arriba abajo sin responder, al parecer no estaba muy de acuerdo, Ada sin embargo lo ignoro y fue hacia el salón donde estaban los niños, enseguida volvió con ambos

-"Alex, Micel, quiero presentarles a un viejo amigo de su papa: Chris Redfield"

Primero la niña se acercó a saludarlo, la pequeña con el cabello largo y rubio, tenía muchas de la facciones de su padre, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, la niña le dedico una gran sonrisa que le derritió el corazón, luego el pequeño Alexandro se acercó a él, Chris un poco nervioso se agacho al nivel del pequeño y le dio la mano

-"Es un placer conocerte Alex" – decía mirando cada gesto del pequeño: la forma de su nariz, su boca, exceptuando que tenía los ojos de la forma y color de los de Ada, y el cabello rojizo como el de su hermana Claire, era claramente un mini Chris

-"Igual señor Chris" – decía un muy curioso Alex al ver minuciosamente al amigo de su papa…

* * *

 **Y bueno, he aquí la secuela del Fic "Dejando la Vida", espero haber satisfecho la curiosidad que hizo que escribiera esta secuela, aunque ya tenía la idea, vi un artículo en el que una mujer había tenido siamesas, y para exigir la manutención, la corte pidió un examen de paternidad, y allí se descubrió que las niñas tenían padres diferentes, así que solo tome una referencia de la vida real, por favor no me maten**

 **Saludos…..**


	2. El Adiós de la Mariposa

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 _Es la secuela de "Dejando la Vida" (leer antes para poder entender este) – Dedicado a la gente bella del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror" Especialmente a Deben agradecerle a Addie Redfield_ _por las insistencias y amenazas para realizar la secuela_

 _Y Gracias infinitas MissHarperWong27, por animarme y ofrecerme su valiosa ayuda para finalizar este fic, que sinceramente pensé se iva a quedar en un solo capitulo. Gracias chica, como dicen por estos lados eres alta pana._

 _Este es el final de este triángulo amoroso, espero sea de su agrado, les advierto hay mucho melodrama…_

 **Fanfic** **:** _Destinos Cruzados: **"El Adiós de la Mariposa"**_

 ** _24 de Julio de 2020_**

León estaba de visita en Los Ángeles, para atender un papeleo pendiente de su retiro definitivo de la DSO, sin embargo, su visita fue extremadamente corta, se dirigía al auto donde lo esperaba Helena Harper, mientras esta hablaba por teléfono nerviosa

-Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío – exclamaba sin cesar Helena

-¿Qué pasa Helena? ¿Cuál es el alboroto?- preguntó él sorprendiendo a su amiga que guardaba su teléfono

-Leon, debes saber algo pero por favor tómalo con calma.

-Helena ¿Qué pasa?

-Chris Redfield está en Buenos Aires. La encontró, Leon.

El agente quedó helado y luego reaccionó, de inmediato dio media vuelta con dirección al aeropuerto, con Helena detrás de él

-Voy contigo Leon, no dejaré que vayas solo.

-Gracias Helena.

Una hora después, Helena y Leon se encontraban despegando rumbo a Buenos Aires, el agente no dejaba de pensar en su familia, el miedo permanente de que Chris Redfield volviera a hacerle daño a Ada.

-Aguanta mi mariposa, pronto voy a estar contigo- dijo para sí

Kennedy no podía ocultarlo, estaba nervioso, durante el viaje recordaba cómo fue que se enteró de todo.

 _*_ ** _Flash Back_** _*_

Ésa mañana en el hotel él propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó gustosa, no podía haber hombre más feliz y contento que él sin embargo todo cambió después de esa tarde; La boda se llevó a cabo y tiempo después anunció que estaba embarazada, fue la emoción más grande de su vida más sin embargo, la veía apagada, muy diferente. En un principio pensó que era el embarazo, pero cada vez que la tocaba, ella reaccionaba mal, se ponía nerviosa como si le fueran a hacer daño. Pasaron cinco meses y un día antes de la consulta mensual donde posiblemente sabrían si esperaban niño o niña, Ada le confesó el porqué de su actitud

-Leon hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, entenderé si quieres dejarme después de escucharlo.

-Ada ¿qué pasa?

-¿Quieres saber por qué me alejo o me pongo nerviosa cuando me tocas?- preguntó sin tapujos y de forma directa, no esperó a tener una respuesta para continuar - ¿Recuerdas ese día, cuando me pediste matrimonio y después me dejaste sola en la habitación?

-Sí, recuerdo que me fui temprano porque quería tener todo listo lo más pronto posible para venir a Argentina- Ada respiraba con pesadez, le costaba trabajo continuar y Leon lo notó

-Después de que te fuiste, Chris Redfield entró y me abordó en la habitación, peleamos y forcejeamos mas no fue todo- contestó mientras se agarraba fuertemente su vientre que se empezaba a notar bastante y seguido vio algo que nunca se imaginó ver: Ada Wong comenzó a llorar. El agente se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la mujer que tantas veces vio luchando contra BOWS, hordas de zombies, que se enfrentó cara a cara con la muerte se encontraba llorando en su hombro

-Ada, ¿Qué paso ese día?- se alejó un poco de él y aun con la mirada baja empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa

-Él me tomó… Lo hizo a la fuerza… Yo tengo la culpa, debí salir corriendo de ahí y…- su voz se quebró y empezó de nuevo a llorar. Leon procesaba toda la información que acababa de escuchar cuando su mujer retomó la palabra – No sé si este bebé es tuyo o de él- él se acercó y levantó con delicadeza su rostro

-Tú no tienes la culpa y esta criatura tampoco, ahora eres mi esposa y pronto seremos una familia, no me importa si no tiene mi sangre este bebé es mi hijo y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiarlo- le limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar y acarició su vientre, sintió las pataditas del bebé que crecía dentro de su mujer mientras por dentro su sangre hervía, Chris Redfield se había robado una parte del alma de su amada espía, por su culpa ya no era la misma y ahora sabía por qué, se prometió a sí mismo que algún día haría pagar al desgraciado que violó a su mariposa sin importarle que se tratara del mismo jefe de la B.S.A.A.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back...**_

* * *

 ** _24 de Julio de 2020_**

Ada se encontraba en una disyuntiva, por un lado estaba Leon que no quería que Alex conociera la verdad acerca de su origen, por el otro estaba ella que sabía que en algún momento su hijo se podría enterar de todo y si ése fuera el caso prefería que fueran ellos y no otros quienes se lo contaran, y por último también estaba Chris, el hombre que podía hacerla entrar en un estado de nervios y precaución que jamás se imaginó sentir; aunque ya no sentía miedo hacia Chris, ya que con el paso de los años hasta cierto punto estaba agradecida, ya que le dio un hijo al que amaba con locura, quizás el que se pareciera a Chris fue una forma de terapia para perderle el miedo, el ver a su pequeño hijo saludando a su padre biológico era una escena que no pensó ver ni en sus más locos sueños, mas sin embargo una mínima parte de ella se sentía bien

-Bien niños, vayan atrás y recojan todas sus cosas que tengo que llevarlos a la pijamada con la Sra. Torres – les comunicó Ada en un fluido español

-¡Si, mamá! – dijeron al unísono en perfecto español, saliendo de la vista de los adultos

-Hablan muy bien el inglés y español – dijo Chris viendo partir a los dos pequeños

-Estamos en un país latinoamericano, es obvio lo del español pero de igual forma Leon y yo pensamos que también sería bueno para ellos que aprendieran el inglés – contestó esquivando totalmente su mirada, concentrándose en escribir un mensaje de texto dirigido a Leon comunicándole que Redfield se encontraba en la librería

-Así que le avisas a tu esposo que estoy aquí – soltó mientras le tomaba de las manos, ella de inmediato trató de alejarse pero nuevamente la arrinconó contra la pared

-¡Aléjate de mí Redfield, ya me has hecho suficiente daño!

\- ¿En serio? Hasta donde recuerdo hace rato me devolviste el beso que te di.

-Te lo repito, aléjate de mí- exigió después le acomodó un rodillazo en sus partes bajas, Chris se encogió de dolor y Ada lo provechó para apartarse para ir hacia el mostrador y tomar su arma

-Te vas a ir ahora mismo de aquí, sólo podrás regresar cuando mi esposo este aquí –contestó fríamente mientras le apuntaba con el arma

-Vaya pero si ha vuelto la vieja Ada Wong, veo que aun tienes agallas– dijo al tiempo que levantaba las manos

-Lárgate de aquí, no lo voy a volver a repetir.

-Bien, me voy por ahora pero sabes que no saldré de aquí hasta que mi hijo sepa la verdad sobre mí ¿cierto? – giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí como un vendaval, ella en seguida fue hacia la puerta y cerró con llave, intentó llamar a Leon pero la enviaba de inmediato al buzón de voz así que le escribió un texto luego busco a sus hijos y esperó la llamada de la Sra. Torres que vendría a buscarlos para la pijamada con sus amigos de la escuela, por un momento pensó no enviarlos pero haría dudar a los pequeños, no era el momento para eso.

Finalmente recibió la llamada de la Sra. Torres y llamó a los niños. Al salir miró atentamente a su alrededor esperando ver si localizaba a Chris, se despidió de ellos, los montó en la camioneta de la señora y volvió a la librería, tomó su bolso y municiones para su arma. Cerró la librería y se fue rumbo a su casa, sin saber que Chris Redfield la seguía.

Una vez en su casa aseguró sus puertas y ventanas, tomó una píldora fuerte para dormir para intentar descansar. La pastilla no tardó mucho en hacer efecto sumiéndola en sueños inquietantes toda la noche.

Mientras tanto Redfield se encontraba cerca de la casa Kennedy en un vehículo que alquiló al llegar al país, esta mujer hacía más de 7 años que había entrado a su vida y la había puesto de cabeza, cuando quiso atraparla en aquella habitación de hotel todo se salió de control y terminó tomando posesión de ella a la fuerza.

Ada lo había retado y él sólo respondió con sus instintos más básicos, sin embargo cuando despertó solo en aquella cama con lo que quedaba del brasier que el mismo le había arrancado salvajemente se sintió como un bastardo, aunque la odiara sabía que lo que le había hecho no estaba bien.

Intentó por un tiempo olvidarse de ella pero llegaron informes de que la verdadera culpable de toda esa tragedia europea y asiática fue una tal Carla Radames quien había logrado crear en sí misma un clon de Ada Wong, pensaba que todo eso era casi imposible pero luego recordó cómo la vio morir y después la hizo suya así que no debían ser la misma mujer.

Para terminar con broche de oro, Ada se apareció en su oficina dejando suficiente evidencia de lo antes mencionado y de los crímenes de Carla Radames y una cosa más que no esperaba dejándolo más desorientado; ella estaba embarazada, recordó entonces lo ocurrido en el hotel por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que ese bebé debía ser su hijo así que empezó una carrera contra el reloj para buscarla pues sentía que eso era lo correcto, pero no la encontró, lo único que logró saber fue que se había ido de los Estados Unidos y nada más.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, luego meses, ya no era solo ella sino ése bebé que de seguro llevaba su sangre, cada vez más sentía que no los encontraría. Así pasaron los años, buscando pistas que llevaban a un callejón sin salida, una tarde escuchó de labios de un compañero que Leon se había casado, de inmediato supo que la afortunada había sido esa escurridiza mujer haciéndolo explotar de rabia e ira. No sólo había desaparecido como era su costumbre, se llevó al que tal vez podría ser hijo y aparte se había encargado de darle un padre quitándole todo el derecho que por ley le correspondía.

Después de mucho tiempo, un informe que hablaba de Kennedy indicaba que había entrado y salido varias veces de EEUU con destino a Buenos Aires, Argentina, por lo que se dedicó a investigar todo lo posible sobre ése país incluyendo aprender el idioma español pues lo necesitaría para moverse allí. Cobró algunos favores que le debían en emigración y en otros estratos que se había ganado en su carrera contra el bioterrorismo, finalmente y luego de mucho esfuerzo logró dar con ella, la suerte parecía sonreírle pues le habían avisado que Leon regresaba por unos días a EEUU, era el momento oportuno para llegar hasta ella.

Ahora había descubierto la verdad; Ada había dado a luz dos hijos, Micel y Alexandro, ése pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo era su hijo, no cabía duda y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerlo junto a él. Cuando besó a Ada se sintió muy bien, de hecho volvieron sentimientos que no había sentido desde aquella vez en su oficina cuando la vio por última vez hacía más de 7 años.

Pasó el resto de la noche haciendo conjeturas sobre Ada, Alex y él pero hacia las 5 de la mañana vio un carro llegar y estacionarse frente a la casa, era Leon junto a su amiga Helena, respiró profundo y esperó, tenía que hacerlo para poder entrar en acción.

 _ **25 de Julio de 2020**_

Leon y Helena corrieron a casa del ex agente una vez que aterrizaron en Buenos Aires, al llegar Helena se quedó abajo mientras Leon corrió directamente a la habitación donde la encontró profundamente dormida, se sentó a su lado y la movió sutilmente para despertarla, ella abrió sus ojos y al ver a su esposo se lanzó a abrazarlo

-Estas aquí – dijo mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra ella

-Claro que sí, no podía dejar que enfrentaras sola las cosas – se separó de el

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Leon? Alex lo conoció ayer, es cuestión de tiempo para que sepa la verdad.

-Haremos las cosas como deben ser y Redfield tendrá que adaptarse quiera o no – contestó determinado mientras acariciaba su cara. Wong sonrió ladinamente

-¿Sabes? Tomé la mejor decisión de todas.

-¿Cuál?

-Haberme casado contigo.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar, Helena está abajo esperando.

Hacia las tres de la tarde una camioneta llegaba a la casa, situación que puso en alerta a Chris pues habían varios niños dentro de ella, en seguida la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando salir al matrimonio Kennedy para recibir a los niños, los dos pequeños corrieron gritando a recibir a su papá, muy emocionados, sobre todo Alex quien logró que Leon lo cargara mientras que Ada cargaba a la niña. Presenciar tal escena llenó de rabia a Chris; él era el que debía estar recibiendo ése abrazo lleno de emoción por parte de su hijo, no Kennedy quien se había robado por 7 años su amor.

En ese momento tomó una decisión, resolvería el asunto directamente con el causante de todo: Leon Scott Kennedy.

Sacó su celular y lo llamó concretando una cita con él en un parque local a media noche, sólo ellos dos.

Antes de medianoche Leon salió de casa sin decir nada a su mujer, era hora de acabar con todo de una vez por todas, más tarde ella despertó al no sentirlo en la cama, vio su pijama en una silla y supo que había salido, decidió buscarlo a través del GPS del teléfono y lo ubicó en un parque cercano, arqueó una ceja confundida ¿por qué estaría en ése parque solitario a estas horas de la noche? Se levantó dispuesta a ir por él no sin antes llamar al cuarto donde dormía Helena y dejarle una nota.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Leon.

-No soy un maldito cobarde como tú, Chris que esperaste a que mi esposa estuviera sola para enfrentarla.

-Tú te la llevaste junto a mi hijo, me has quitado mucho.

-¡No tanto como tú! Lo que le hiciste no tiene nombre, ella ya no es la misma y pasó mucho tiempo antes que la pudiera tocar sin que se sobresaltara, perdió parte de su esencia gracias a ti.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que sólo se resistía a ti, quizás eras tú el que la hacía sobresaltar ¿No crees, Kennedy?- soltó con cierto veneno haciendo exaltar al ex agente

-Desgraciado- murmuró y en seguida se lanzó sobre él para propinarle un golpe a la mandíbula haciéndolo sangrar, el contrario sonrió por la osadía limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano

-Esto va ser interesante – y sin un minuto qué perder el castaño arremetió contra su oponente, cayendo los dos a suelo, Leon reaccionó girando su cuerpo quedando por encima de él y dándole varios golpes a la cara y estómago pero no por mucho tiempo, la diferencia de fuerzas era notable y Redfield supo tomar partido de ello, giró su cuerpo para de nueva cuenta quedar sobre Leon retomando de esta forma el control Chris tomó impulso y lo hace rodar quedando sobre él y tomando la delantera en los golpes. Kennedy debía hacer algo sino quería terminar molido por el capitán de la B.S.A.A., con su pierna acomodó una patada en los bajos quitándolo de encima suyo, se incorporó y se alejó lo suficiente

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Chris?- espetó con saña limpiándose la sangre que le escurría por la nariz

-¡Tengo mucho más que dar, Leon! Pero hagamos esto más interesante- se reincorporó, un poco tambaleante, miró directo a los ojos del rubio y sonrió – El que salga librado de esto se queda con la espía y los niños, al fin y acabo ya la conozco a fondo- sonrió con burla

Ada había llegado al parque y encontró a los dos hombres peleando, al escuchar lo que dijo Redfield se detuvo en seco, cayó en la cuenta de que al único hombre que amaba realmente era Leon Kennedy, desde que lo vio por primera vez en Raccoon City lo supo y Chris…. Fue simplemente su última aventura. Se aproximó pronto a ellos pero de repente vislumbró lo que podría cambiar toda su vida, Chris Redfield había sacado su arma y apuntaba a su amado esposo, su corazón aceleró desbocado, pensó e hizo lo más lógico que en ese momento le dictó su cerebro, corrió hacia Leon y un ensordecedor disparo se escuchó

-¡Ada!- se acercó para recibirla cayendo hacia el frio césped con ella en brazos, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en la herida haciendo presión para detener la hemorragia – Tranquila amor, te vas a poner bien, esto no es nada– le decía mientras inevitablemente se empezaba a desangrar, Chris estaba paralizado viendo la escena

-Esto me parece muy familiar…. Me recordó a esa noche en Raccoon City ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó intentando mantenerse despierta y provocando en el hombre un horrible escalofrío

\- Sí y esa ocasión te salvaste, ésta noche no será diferente– tomó su celular y llamó a emergencias siendo testigo de cómo su respiración comenzaba a volverse irregular – ¡Dense prisa!- ordenó en perfecto español

-Siento mucho frío.

-Tranquila te vas a poner bien, esto no es nada amor– la sangre comenzaba a encharcarse a su alrededor, sintió la mano fría porque la sangre ya había empapado la chaqueta, él sabía que estaba mal y debía hacer algo

-Leon…- cerró los ojos y suspiró buscando fuerzas para hablar – quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidar bien de los niños.

-¿Qué dices? No, Ada, los vamos a cuidar entre los dos pero por favor no te rindas- respondió sin poder retener las lagrimas

-No Leon, ésta vez es diferente- soltó un quejido de dolor y continuó – También necesito que cuando sea el momento le cuentes todo a Alex.

-Ada….

-Promételo Leon- un nudo se formó en su garganta, como pudo reunió la fuerza para poder responder sin quebrarse pero fue imposible.

\- Lo prometo, lo haré- Ada sonrió complacida

-¿Sabes? Tú eres el único hombre que he amado de verdad – acto seguido, levantó su mano tomando su rostro y secando sus lágrimas –Y sabes que yo solo te amo a ti – y cerró besando sus labios, era un beso agridulce o más bien amargo, era el beso de la despedida y esta vez era definitiva. Al separarse le dedicó una tierna mirada acompañada de una sonrisa

-Dile a mis niños que los amo mucho y lamento no acompañarlos el resto de sus vidas– en ese momento sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron y dio su último aliento

-¿Ada? Ada no…. Regresa amor, Ada te necesito…. No te puedes ir, no ahora…. Ada por favor no me hagas esto- pedía mientras la movía para hacerla reaccionar, al no haber respuesta se detuvo, la llevó a su pecho, resignado – ¡Ada!- gritó desgarrado sin apartarla de él. Los servicios médicos llegaron segundos después pero ¿para qué? Ya era demasiado tarde.

Chris Redfield caminaba en sentido contrario, se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, en un arrebato de ira le había disparado a Leon, pero Ada se atravesó recibiendo la bala por él demostrando realmente a quien amaba, mató al amor de su vida aunque nunca fue realmente correspondido.

Leon sentía que su vida había perdido su rumbo, en sus brazos yacía sin vida el cuerpo de su esposa, pero debía mantenerse pues ahora más que nunca sus hijos necesitaban de él, sin embargo, no podía olvidar a Chris Redfield, el hombre que había terminado con la vida de la mujer que amaba, él se había llevado a su "mariposa"…

* * *

 _ **27 de Julio de 2020**_

 _Hace dos días que no veo a mi mamá, mi papá y la tía Helena han estado muy callados. Micel dice que ha visto a papá llorando, yo creo que es mentira, mi papa es súper fuerte y no debería llorar, espero que pronto vuelva mama, la extraño mucho._

 _Papá nos levantó temprano, nos pidió que nos vistiéramos con la ropa elegante que mamá nos compró hace unas semanas, hoy según la Tía Helena no tenemos que ir a la escuela. Aun no sé cómo ponerme la corbata así que busco a mi papá en su cuarto._

 _Está sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando al suelo_

 _-Papá ¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos tan elegantes?_

 _-Ven hijo, siéntate aquí - me señala un lugar a su lado, luego de sentarme veo que tiene los ojos rojos_

 _-Papi ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Tenemos que ir así de elegantes porque tenemos que despedir a mamá – parece que le duele algo porque cada palabra sale con trabajo y hace gestos con la cara_

 _-Pero no me quiero despedir de mamá – papá me abraza muy fuerte_

 _-Mamá se fue a un lugar muy lejano y no puede regresar, ella se fue al cielo Alex._

 _-¿Al cielo?- comienzo a llorar, eso me dijo mamá cuando mi perrito se durmió –¿No voy a ver más a mi mamá? – se separa de mí y me limpia las lágrimas_

 _-No Alex, no la vamos a poder ver pero ella nos vera a nosotros, cuidará de ti y de Micel aunque no la puedan ver, por eso tenemos que ir a despedirla._

 _No digo más nada, pateo el piso ¿por qué se fue mamá? Papá me acomoda la corbata mientras sigo llorando luego salimos del cuarto. En la sala la tía Helena tiene a mi hermana abrazada, ella también está llorando, cuando me ve sale corriendo y me abraza después me toma de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta, cuando la abrimos vemos un sol radiante y detrás vienen papá y la tía Helena, mientras él busca la camioneta , frente a nosotros una hermosa mariposa dorada con reflejos rojos revolotea sobre nosotros…_

* * *

 ** _Y aquí el final melodramático de este triángulo amoroso, me costó mucho matar a mi personaje favorito de la saga, pero era necesario. Aun así me encanta este dúo Wonfield, claro sigo fiel al Aeon, pero estoy considerando hacer un Longfic con estos dos que se quieren matar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima_**


	3. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 _Es la secuela de "Dejando la Vida" (leer antes para poder entender este) – Dedicado a la gente bella del foro_ _Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Especialmente para_ _Addie_ _Redfield y_ _MissHarperWong27_ _, ya sé que el final de esta historia fue algo "dramática", pero era necesario. Espero este epilogo les agrade._

 **Fanfic : _Destinos Cruzados: "Mariposa, siempre Mariposa"_**

5 de Agosto de 2037

Hay tanta gente en el auditorio, la prensa, militares, agentes, inclusive varios políticos de embergadura, el mismísimo presidente se encuentra aquí, todo para que mi escuadrón reciba los honores por la hazaña de haber salvado a la ciudad de Buenos Aires, de un destino igual al de Raccoon City.

Uno a uno, mis hombres van subiendo al estrado, reciben su medalla y el presidente estrecha sus manos. Soy el último en subir, siento mucha presión sobre mí, pues soy la persona mas joven en ser nombrado Capitán de la BSAA, quien llevo a cabo tan heroica hazaña. Veo mi reflejo y un joven de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes, me devuelve la mirada.

—Capitán Alexandro Scott Kennedy Wong — a medida que avanzo una ola de aplausos me arrulla. El presidente me coloca la medalla y estrecha mi mano, luego me cede el puesto en el podio.

— Buenas tardes, quisiera agradecer a todo mi escuadrón por tan distinguida y desinteresada labor. Ustedes son el alma y corazón de este escuadrón, hicieron que esta bella ciudad no cayera en desgracia. También quiero agradecer a las tres personas más importantes de mi vida: mi hermana Micel, la poco sensibilidad que tengo es gracias a que ella me la proporciona, y no chicos, no pueden salir con ella — ella se sonroja mientras que se escuchan risas en el auditorio acompañado de reproches por parte de mis hombres —, la otra persona es mi padre: Leon Kennedy, él ha sido mi pilar, mi apoyo en las buenas y en las malas, quien me sacó adelante a pesar de ser muy terco, a ese hombre le debo todo — mi papá solo sonríe mientras mi hermana lo abraza.

—Finalmente pero no menos importante, está una persona que, aunque ya no está conmigo físicamente, se que de alguna manera me guía en todas mis misiones, de primera mano se que heredé su instinto de sobrevivencia, su valor y coraje ante la adversidad, hablo por su puesto de mi madre Ada Wong, quien dejo este mundo de manera heroica, para salvar a sus seres queridos. Gracias por escucharme.

Enseguida una lluvia de aplausos lleno el recinto, luego de los respectivos saludos y fotos para la prensa. Salimos de ahí, habrá una pequeña celebración en un club exclusivo de la ciudad, cortesía de Micel, pero al dirigirnos a los autos hablo con mi papa y mi hermana.

—Micel, porque no te adelantas con papá, tengo que hacer algo primero.

—Alex esta celebración es para ti, no puedes llegar tarde.

—En serio hermanita, no tardaré mucho — ella ocupa el auto de papa, diciendo: —Hombres.

—Hijo, ¿te sientes bien? — mi padre, aunque no quiera admitirlo, él no ha podido superar la muerte de mi madre, sin embargo, delante de nosotros intenta hacerse el fuerte.

—Estoy bien papá, es que quisiera hacerle saber a mamá las noticias.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - su mirada azul profunda, contrasta con el plateado de sus cabellos.

—No, adelántate con Micel — me mira con nostalgia — voy a estar bien papá, de verdad.

—Bien, no tardes hijo — dio media vuelta, pero lo alcance, y abracé.

—Te amo papá.

—Y yo a ti hijo, tú y tu hermana, son lo más hermoso que me trajo la vida.

Lo veo partir en el auto. Mientras me pongo el casco, volteo rápidamente hacia unos arbustos, podría jurar que había alguien allí observándome. Tal vez si necesite un poco de vacaciones después de todo.

Enciendo mi motocicleta; en el camino pienso porque tengo esa afición a las motocicletas, quizas alguien de mi familia lo era. Lamentablemente recuerdo que Leon Kennedy, no es mi padre biológico; soy producto de una violación, pero esto nunca fue un obstáculo en nuestra relación. Él es el mejor padre que una persona puede tener y estoy agradecido de que el me haya criado.

Después del recorrido, dejo a un lado la moto, camino entre los monumentos de mármol y piedra, me detengo frente a una lápida gris con letras rojas y doradas:

 **Ada Marie Kennedy Wong**

 **1974 – 2020**

 **Amada esposa y madre**

 **" _See you around_ _"_**

—Hola mama, disculpa que no vine el mes pasado, pero tú sabes estaba salvando el mundo, aunque quizás en este momento me estarías regañando por ser tan engreído – me siento al frente, miro la fotografía digital que está en la lápida. Está allí como siempre la recuerdo: con su sonrisa perfecta, su sentido del humor sarcástico, también recuerdo su actitud fría, tranquila, calculadora y elegante con la gente, sin embargo; con nosotros era estricta pero cariñosa, siempre terminaba cediendo a lo que mi hermana y yo queríamos.

Me pregunto cómo habría sido nuestra vida, si no nos la hubiesen arrebatado. Nuevamente la sensación de que me observan se hace presente, así que me levanto sacando mi arma de reglamento y apunto: un hombre mayor pero corpulento, cabello castaño y canoso, se acerca a mí sin detenerse, aunque le apunto con un arma; cuando está más cerca identifico sus facciones, se de inmediato quien es.

—El descaro en usted no tiene límites, ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a donde mi madre reposa, y presentarse ante mí?

— ¿Quizás quiero pedir perdón? – dice sin bajar la mirada, pero su tono de voz denota vergüenza.

—Ya es un poco tarde para eso – digo dando un paso hacia él, mientras sigo apuntándolo con mi arma.

—Alexandro, te has convertido en un gran hombre, no deberías ensuciarte las manos por alguien como yo.

—No me ensuciaría, vengaría a mi madre.

—Pero matarías a tu padre Alex.

—No, usted no es mi padre, Leon Scott Kennedy, es mi padre.

—Esa parte testaruda la heredaste de Claire – enseguida recuerdo la imagen de la mujer pelirroja en el expediente de Chris Redfield.

—Tú hermana, lástima que te tenga a ti como hermano.

—Ella es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo en mi vida, al igual que tú, hijo.

—Le dije que usted no es mi padre Redfield, lo único que comparto con usted es la sangre.

—Me tienes rabia, lo sé y lo merezco, pero ya pagué mi deuda.

—Doce años, no fueron suficiente, tuvieron que haberte dado cadena perpetua.

—Ya cumplo cadena perpetua. Cada día debo vivir recordando que, por mi culpa, la mujer que amo, ya no está, y que mi único hijo me odia.

— ¿Tienes idea de todo el sufrimiento que pasamos durante estos años, porque tú nos arrebataste a mi mamá?, las miles de noches que despertaba en la madrugada llamándola, y ella no estaba.

—Alexandro, tienes todo el derecho en odiarme, pero tengo razones para haber venido: quería verte y confirmar de primera mano que eres un hombre valiente, supe que eres la persona más joven en la BSAA en ser Capitán.

—No tienes vergüenza, ¿crees que por que me halagas un poco, puedo perdonarte todo lo que haz hecho?

—Solo quiero que sepas, que eres lo único bueno que ha salido de mí en mucho tiempo.

—A mi padre – dije remarcando muy bien mis palabras — no le agrado que yo me hubiese convertido en un miembro de la BSAA, sin embargo, me dio todo su apoyo, todo su conocimiento.

—Si escuche tu discurso, muy emotivo, pero veo que Leon ya está algo viejo.

— ¿No conforme con todo, ahora te quieres meter con mi padre? Eso no lo voy a permitir – apunto nuevamente al hombre, pasan algunos segundos de tensión, pero algo singular y conocido me distrae: una hermosa _**mariposa dorada con reflejos rojos**_ revolotea a mí alrededor, por alguna razón, siento una inmensa sensacion de paz y tranquilidad. Bajo mi arma y la guardo. Chris Redfield está asombrado de mi gesto.

Yo por mi lado, coloco la medalla que me impusieron hace poco, sobre la lápida de mi madre, doy media vuelta, y me dirijo hacia mi motocicleta.

—Dile a tu hermana Claire, que su sobrino Alex Kennedy, quiere conocerla – digo colocándome el casco, enciendo mi moto, y le doy una última mirada al hombre que me dio y me quito la vida…

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias a mi Beta Reader Addie Redfield, por su tutela en este final. Te agradezco que me acompañes en mis locuras.

Gracias tambien a Imurihsoy, Susara KI302 y mi otra Beta MissHarperWong27, espero que le guste esre epilogo

Nos Leemos

#Zhines

Espero que este final sea de su total agrado


End file.
